


@yumenosaki

by kuupucino



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tagging characters as they appear - Freeform, chatfic format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuupucino/pseuds/kuupucino
Summary: Anzu and Nazuna decide to host a game show(?) at Yumenosaki! Will they regret it? Probably!





	@yumenosaki

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first time trying to write enstars characters  
> thanks for reading and thanks to @kedarui for helping me proofread and getting me to finish this!

Nazuna: Check 1, 2... Oh, it’s on!

Nazuna: Episode one is a go!

Anzu: Welcome to the first episode of @yumenosaki! I’m everyone’s Producer, Anzu!

Nazuna: And I’m the leader of Ra*bits, Nito Nazuna! We’re your hosts for the show!

Anzu: For our first episode we have Knights as guests!

[Knights walks in]

Nazuna:Let’s have everyone introduce themselves! Except...

Anzu: (Holds up five pieces of folded paper)

Nazuna: They’ll have to imitate their fellow members while doing so!

Anzu: Let’s go from left to right shall we?

Tsukasa: I’m first, right?

Tsukasa: Should I say who’s on my paper?

Anzu: ...uh

Nazuna: Nope! Go and introduce yourself!

Tsukasa: Understood. I mean-

Tsukasa: Haah? Do I have to? Sooo annoying.

[Anzu starts losing it]

Tsukasa: Fiiiine. I’ll do it. Suou Tsukasa, Knights. Don’t be a nuisance.

Leo: Wahaha☆ He’s even copying the way Sena sits!

Izumi: Kasa. Kun.

Tsukasa: Uwah?! Why did you pinch me? Did I do something wrong? I feel like I have imitated you correctly.

Arashi: Don’t worry about it Tsukasa-chan! Izumi-chan is just a sourpuss, you know that.

Nazuna: Before Izumi-chin tries to kill someone, let’s move on, shall we? Izumi-chin!

[Nazuna: Anzu are you alright?]

Anzu: I’m fine just. Give me a moment.]

Izumi: ...

Izumi: Narukun can we switch?

Ritsu: Don’t do it Natchan. Let him suffer.

Nazuna: No switching!

Izumi: ... I hate all of you.

Izumi: Uchuu ☆ It’s Sena Izumi! Have we met before?

[Anzu loses it again]

[Ritsu: This is being recorded right?

Arashi: Mhm. I think they’re uploading it online too.

Ritsu: Perfect.]

Izumi: Ah wait- Don’t tell me! Let me imagin-

Izumi: I can’t do this.

Nazuna: I’m surprised you actually tried it.

Tsukasa: Oneesama, do you need water?

Anzu: I-it’s okay. I have some.

Arashi: Anzu-chan, you should really stop drinking so many sports drinks. It’s bad for your diet.

Anzu: Anyways! Arashi-san, you’re next!

Arashi: Oh! Hm..

Arashi: Narukami Arashi~ You already know my unit.

Arashi: Izumi-chan, I’m tired~

Izumi: Narukun!? Get off me????

Arashi: Let me sleep~

Izumi: Get. Off!

Ritsu: Tsk tsk. Bad choice, Natchan. Secchan is nice to sleep on, but he always kicks up a fuss. Suuchan would be an easier target.

Tsukasa: Please don’t refer to me like that?

Leo: Naru~ Are you done? I want to introduce myself next!

Arashi: Go ahead, Ousama.

[Izumi: Finally you get off me]

Leo: (Stands up and bows)

Leo: Tsukinaga Leo of Knights. Pleased to be your acquaintance.

Ritsu: That’s the most gentlemanly act I’ve seen from Ousama outside of photoshoots.

Nazuna: Leo-chin does look really regal when he’s being serious.

Leo: Pah! This is so boooring! (falls back into chair)

Leo: Suoo~ How do you stay so serious all the time??

Tsukasa: A-are you calling me boring?!

Leo: Yep! You’re boring when there’s no one making fun of you!

Leo: Someone insult me so I can act like an angry Suo ☆

Izumi: It’s only been a few seconds and I already miss Ousama imitating Kasa-kun.

Anzu: One more introduction left, Ritsu-san!

Ritsu: I have to do Natchan, right?

Ritsu: Sakuma Ritsu~ If you have any troubles, feel free to tell big sis about it, okay?

Arashi: I don’t sound this dead inside normally, right?

Ritsu: Sorry Natchan, I don’t have the energy to do the thing you always do.

Anzu: Now that introductions are out of the way, should we get to the games?

Nazuna: Of course! First up we have Never Have I Ever!

Ritsu: Oho?

Nazuna: We’ll give everyone a cup of water. We’ll go in a circle, and everyone has to say a statement in the form of “Never have I ever”.

Nazuna: If you have done the activity mentioned, you have to take a sip from your cup.

Anzu: We started with Tsukasa-san, so now let’s reverse it and start with Ritsu-san!

Ritsu: Never have I ever left my friends in a mall.

Izumi: What if I don’t consider you a friend, Kumakun.

Nazuna: Take the sip, Izumi-chin.

Izumi: (grumble grumble)

Leo: My turn next, right?

Leo: Mm....

Leo: Never have I ever...

Ritsu : Ousama. (whisper whisper)

Leo: Oh! Thanks, Rittsu!

Leo: Never have I ever put someone in a choke hold for annoying me!

Izumi: (reluctant sip)

Arashi: (sips)

Tsukasa: I’m not surprised Sena-senpai has done that, but Narukami-senpai?

Arashi: It's part of my dark past, Tsukasa-chan.

Arashi: Now. Never have I ever...

Arashi: Worn socks with sandals.

Izumi: Finally.

Leo: (sips) What’s wrong with socks and sandals though..

Arashi: (soft gasp)

Ritsu: (sips) Sometimes I‘m lazy.

Arashi: Ritsu-chan you. I. Ritsu-chan. Ousama. But why. I’m so.

Anzu: Take deep breaths, one two. One two.

Ritsu: So are we not gonna talk about how Anzu wears socks with sandals too.

Anzu: SHUT UP. I’M NOT EVEN PLAYING.

Arashi: Anzu sweetie, we need to have a talk.

Nazuna: ..this is going well!

Nazuna: Also! To make sure it’s consistent, if you take 5 sips, you’re out!

Nazuna: It’s your turn next, Izumi-chin.

Izumi: Never have I ever slept in class.

Anzu: ...That was quick.

Ritsu: Low blow, Secchan. (sips)

Leo: Nazu, have I slept in class before?

Nazuna: Yep. Take the sip.

Tsukasa: It’s my turn next, right? Hm...

Tsukasa: Never have I ever... thought about hurting Eichi-oniisama?

[The Knights seniors look at each other before taking a sip]

Tsukasa: ... huh?

Ritsu: I’ve taught you well, Suuchan.

Tsukasa: But you didn’t teach me anything???

Anzu: Back to Ritsu-san!

Ritsu: Never have I ever spent three hours trying to get my hair right.

Izumi: I hate you. (sip)

Arashi: Some of us take pride in our appearance, Ritsu-chan. (sip)

Nazuna: Izumi-chin is one sip from losing!

Ritsu: End him, Ousama.

Leo: End Sena?

Leo: Never have I ever! Called Tsukinaga Leo an idiot!

Leo:

Leo: (takes a sip)

Izumi: You just justified all the times I’ve called you that. (sips)

Tsukasa: (sips) I firmly believe that every time I have called Leader an idiot was appropriate.

Anzu: So now that Izumi-san is out, he has to do a punishment game!

Izumi: I didn’t agree to this.

Nazuna: Since Tsukasa-chin has the least amount of votes, he gets to write on Izumi-chin.

Izumi: I’m leaving.

Ritsu: Bet.

Ritsu: Natchan, help me hold him down.

Izumi: Let. Go of. Me!

Arashi: Sorry, Izumi-chan. I want to see this happen too.

Leo: Suo~! If you don’t know what to write I can help you!

Tsukasa: ...

Tsukasa: (whispering) Please don’t go after me later.

Leo: You just wrote sorry on his hand? Weak.

Leo: Give me the marker.

Izumi: DO NOT.

Leo: Too late! Ah! Inspiration! It’s here!

Izumi: I WILL END ALL OF YOU.

Leo: It’s okay Sena! I’ll keep it off your face! It’s too pretty to ruin!

Izumi: I know I’m pretty! Don’t write on any part of me!

Nazuna: Once Leo-chin gets going it's hard to stop him. Should we?

Anzu: Let’s just cut the camera and edit in the results later?

Nazuna: Alright then. Goodbye everyone!

Anzu: See you next week if we get a second episode!


End file.
